Oreimo: After The Wedding
by Animeddiction
Summary: This spin-off takes place right after the wedding in season 2 when Kirino and Kyuosuke become engaged.
1. Chapter 1 - Settling In

Spin off - Chapter 1:

The siblings were cuddled together on the bed in Kyuosuke's bedroom. The clock on the wall counted two minutes till midnight, far later than the children would have liked to be awake for. But now they unfortunately could only be close to each other when no one is watching them, hence the late-night snuggling. Kirino opened up the conversion nervously, "So what should we do now that we are.. um.. dating? Kyousuke asked curiously, "well, we could go out into the city for one thing." Then he slightly raised his eyebrows amused, "Or maybe you could take me to second base.. hm.. hm?" Kirino interjected with a rough slap to his cheek, "Hell no! What kind of person do you am? Actually..I'd rather not know your answer, you pervert!"

Kyousuke nudged her shoulder hysterically, "I was only kidding about the last part. Haha. Your so gullible. He spelled out the word mockingly, "G. U. L. L. I. B. Gauahhh..." He was suddenly stopped mid-spelling by a swift stab to his vocal chords. "Ow that hurt. It was just for fun..." Kirino smartly added, "Oh, I know your kind of fun all too well.. you .. you ..sister lover!" Kyousuke acted shocked by her sudden outburst, "You take that back!" Kirino honestly answered, "Well, why would I ever do such a thing? You're love with me aren't you?" Kyousuke insisted on pushing it, "That doesn't matter... Just take back what you said about me. Please?" Kirino changed her attitude suddenly, "Why, so you are free to be with other woman like Kuroneko and Ayase? You know you can't escape my chains anymore."

Before her brother could say anything, he was pushed backward onto the bed, with his sister's hands sliding through his hair and her lips touching his affectionately. Kyuosuke suddenly became well aware of what was coming next. Kirino paused from what she was doing and pleaded, "Please... don't leave me again. Can you do that for me? no matter what happens between us?" Kyousuke snapped back to reality from hearing her serious tone. "Ok. I won't abandon you! I promise that... for you!" With her lips hovering close to his ear, she whispered a soft, "thank you, brother." Kyuosuke stayed silent in this precious, yet fragile moment, fighting back the urge to say, "Anything for you, my little sister."

Suddenly, Kirino shot up from beside him, proclaimed that it was already getting late, and tiredly stumbled back to her room. Dumbstruck by Kirino's quick disappearance, Kyuosuke wondered if he would ever be able to tell what she thinking in their newly found relationship. Exhausted from all the drama, Kyuosuke soon dozed off, dreaming of how life could really be like with dating his own sister instead the rest of the girls who he cautiously turned down. He just hoped it would turn out better than the other times in the past.


	2. Chapter 2 - Drawn Out Truths

Spin off - chapter 2:

It was late in the afternoon when kirino called her super otaku friend, Kuroneko, over for a special reason. Kyuosuke opened the door, welcoming her inside, but was shoved aside by his sister. She began to hurriedly push their guest up the stairs. He gave his insignificant other a confused look and in return caught a menacing look by Kirino. Kyuosuke began piecing together the puzzle in his mind. She must have been invited over so the girls could talk alone. He proceeded by running up the staircase after them. Silently frustrated, Kuroneko stopped at the top of the stairs, wanting an answer to their madness. She pushed the subject to be spoken,

"hey, I'm right here. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me privately about?" Kirino's cheeks began to blush and she hid her face in the palms of her hands. Kyuosuke insisted, resting his hand on her shoulder, "If it's so hard for you to admit it then we should do it together." Kirino continued ignoring them and shook her head. Her brother wouldn't give up easily. "Come on, she's standing right in front of you for god sakes. So just start your oh so important discussion already!" Kirino spoke irritably, "alright, lets get it over with!"

Once they were settled comfortably in the living room, Kuroneko unexpectedly began. "You both know that your romance isn't a secret to me anymore, or for any one of your friends for that matter?" Kyuosuke answered honestly, "yea, we know. But there's more to that fact now." Kuroneko asked curiously, "What, that your relationship is intimate already?" Kirino intervened, "you've got us all wrong still!" Kyuosuke reassured his overly pushy friend, "No, it is quite the opposite actually..." Kuroneko kept misunderstanding their situation, "So your finally splitting up after all this time?" Kirino was the one to finally express the truth. "Look, we just can't date in public or around our parents since it would raise alarm. That's all, so don't spread the word of our relationship to anyone that we don't already know well enough to trust!"

Kuroneko felt ashamed for her accusations, " never meant to stress you out about this. I really thought it was more serious than you led on." Kirino reassured her, "I'm fine now, but thanks for caring about us through everything still!" Kyuosuke offered, "let's go out to the city together, but just as good friends." Kuroneko nodded, so Kirino gave in to her brother's selflessness too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Embarressing Accusations

Spin off – Chapter 3

Once they arrived, Kirino felt at home, shouting "Akibara!" Kyuosuke irritatedly asked, "do you always have to shout that out loud and disturb everyone's peace and quiet?!" Kirino defended her annoying actions, "So what if I'm noticed, I've always liked how it rolls off my tongue." Kyuosuke questioned her sanity, "That's not a good enough reason to become a living noise complaint!" Kirino countered smartly, "So you must not want to be seen together with me. You're such a lousy boyfriend." Kyuosuke was totally caught off guard with her accusation. Kirino added, "Or do you want to keep my screaming and tonguing talents for yourself? You massive pervert, always trying to make girls feel vulnerable!"

Kuroneko chuckled under her breath. Kirino faced her daringly, "Are you laughing at me now? You should be on my side!" Kuroneko quickly changed her attitude, "No, I was simply chocking; Cough, cough. See, that's all. Kirino turned back toward her unreliable brother, who said angrily, "I never implied any of that. You're just putting words into my mouth now! You know that I wanted to be here with you and I would never intentionally harass you in that way! I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt, especially by me." Kirino regretted her childish nature and apologized, "I'm sorry for calling you lousy and for making up your false thoughts."

Kyuosuke waited till she was done and then mocked her for good measure. "You're so pathetic. You already won that battle and decided to surrender to your own brother. I never thought you could be this weak-minded before, by here you are, submitting to me so everyone can see whose the better sibling! Hahaha!" Kirino lashed out at him furiously, "I can't believe this happening. You low-life scum of the earth. I let go of this useless argument for you and this is how you repay me?!" Kyuosuke took the opportunity to have the upper-hand, "Ha. And you're the one to say this now? Don't you see how you do the same thing to me countless times before?" This time, Kirino put her hand on her brother's shoulder for comfort.

Kuroneko watched eagerly from the peculiar scene taking place, intrigued by her friend's true nature. Kyuosuke's sister reached out to him in several ways. "We shouldn't act like this anymore. We're together now and these conflicts will just get in the way of our true feelings for each other." Kyuosuke blushed from her caring words, "You know, I was just trying to act the part, since we are still basically siblings living together. I can see now that you want things to change between us, for better this time, nevertheless." Still listening intently, Kuroneko started clapping, showing that their resolved attitudes were worth a celebration by their normal standards.


	4. Chapter 4 - Public Affairs

Spin-off – chapter 4

Later on in the day, Kirino dragged Kyuosuke into the closest Dōjinshi selling store to them. While she drooled over every new art cover or kinky plot line, her friend sneaked off to someplace unknown for a while. After Kirino passed through the check-out line, Kuroneko spotted them out in the distance. She explained that she had wandered off to a different zone, looking for something good to eat around the corner. Kyuosuke noticed a sort of guilty complextion in Kuroneko's face, but ignored his gut instinct for the time being. The next place they went to was at an arcade on the other side of the street. Kuroneko quickly bought the credits and started jamming on the Meruru fighting game. The siblings tried to gain some skill at the machine, but were completely beaten by the `game master`.

Soon, Kuroneko told them to close their eyes for a special surprise. Then she swiftly took a Chinese finger trap hidden it her pocket and slid it on both of their fingers. simultaneously, the siblings opened their eyes to a terrifying new reality. "You monster," Kirino screamed as she impatiently tugged at the clever paper design. Kyuosuke explained to his sister how the infernal device works. "Look, it's meant to be gently maneuvered out of. So you need to seriously calm down." But she ignored his plan of action, continuing to struggle with its increasing tight grip. Just then, Kyuosuke realized why she was trying to pull it off of them so badly. That devil, Kuroneko, had even kept one of their phone booth dating pictures and stuck it to the paper. This meant that if anyone saw them would think that they must be on a date, ruining their cover story.

Kyuosuke screamed, "oww! What the hell?!" His sudden outburst was from the fact that Kirino had started to gnaw away the material with her teeth. A few strangers paused from their game to see the siblings humiliated by their friend. He felt the canines sinking into his finger, feeling a sense of awareness for how he has felt. He let her do all the work, enduring the pain and turning in into a silent pleasure. The audience standing outside of the scene were intrigued as to why these two individuals had an odd aura surrounding them. He no longer cared about who was watching them. Once she broke free of the trap, Kirino sprinted out of the arcade, heading straight toward home, away from all the attention. Feeling horribly guilty for the situation, Kuroneko chased after her to apologize for what she's done. One man from the crowd moved forward to speeck. "Hey, I remember you. Your the confessed, sister lover from last night. That's super weird man. I'd stop doing that if I were you..." He became silent as Kyuosuke gave him a death stare. Kirino stopped when she heard her brother in trouble and hoped for the best. Her brother bravely responded, "It's true.. I love my sister.. and you cannot stop me from getting closer and closer to her everyday. If you knew her well then you'd date her even as a sibling too!"

The man was shocked and disgusted by the image and walked back to the group. Then the remainder of the people still outside the arcade shuffled quickly away from Kyuosuke, leaving him all alone to his nagging thoughts. Once the audience cleared out of the area, Kyuosuke caught a glance at his sister running back toward him. She didn't say a word, but tackled him to the ground with a rough, caring hug. When Kuroneko came back into view, she gave a partly hidden smile, that soon spread across her whole face. Kuroneko expressed her feelings. "I've always liked seeing you two like this, protecting one another from harm." Kyuosuke raised his eyebrows in suspicion. What he didn't know was that she had set up the event and predicted the outcome of having them closer together. And concluded that it would help strengthen their suppressed feelings for each other.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ayase's Proof

Spin Off - Chapter 5:

The next day the two children were in different sections of the house. While Kirino was busy zoning out on the newest edition of the little sister series, all-together picking out the most revealing outfits as possible, Kyuosuke heard the doorbell ring repeatedly. When he looked through the slot and saw that is was Ayase, he reluctantly opened the door, letting her through into the hallway. With an angry look, Ayase proclaimed, "How could you dump me for your own sister? Are you insane?" Feeling unsure of how to act on this, Kyuosuke stayed perfectly silent. Seeing his defiant reaction, she shouted, "Are you even listening to me? I know your not deft... Why won't you answer me?!" Feeling horrible for ignoring her, Kyuosuke returned calmly, "I thought you were over this already, so why don't you just leave us be?"

Not at all satisfied by his answer, Ayase stormed her way upstairs to confront his sister personally about the matter. Dumbfounded by her slight shift in character, he hesitated before trailing behind her clear path of destruction. Ayase took one look back toward his direction, shooting knives at his with her deadly stare, then continued to venture on to Kirino's room. Without warning, Ayase swung the door open, barely comprehending a scene of disgust and disbelief. His sister was not even half way into saving the game's progress before her friend, quickly closing in on her, saw everything happening on screen. Ayase couldn't stand to look at young girl, covered in foam and bubbles, soaking her glimmering body in the bathtub. All that remained of the paused moment was text that read, "Wash me down Kirino-san!"

Taking another step forward, she threw Kirino's headphones across the room. With a apparent look of surprise and a quick "What the.." escaping her friend's lips, Ayase slammed her fist down onto the desk. Getting her full attention from the loud crack of the wood, Kirino stood up, frightened, waiting for what she had to say next. Suddenly, her brother entered the room, making her suffer a total loss of privacy. But this time her brother didn't care to mention the girl on the computer, having known about her weirdly lewd hobbies long before today. Kirino barked, "How dare you both come into my room like this all of a sudden!" His sister watched annoyed as the two argued over what seemed like nothing. With her brother feeling a hard slap on his cheek by Ayase, Kyuosuke screamed, "Can't you just let us have our space? I already destroyed this pitifully weak chance between us!"

Trying to share her thoughts in the drastic conversation, Kirino spoke up, "What's the matter with you two?" Turning her head toward Kyuosuke, and then Ayase, she explained accusingly, "Are you still mad at how everything turned out, because that would be pretty childish of you!" Enraged, Ayase yelled out the two cruel words, "You pathetic sister lover!" With her fingers pointed angrily at the joined siblings, she continued to defile their ideas of love. "Will you ever try to see that this could never work out? You'll eventually tear your family apart with all this nonsense!" Out of pure curiosity, Kyuosuke responded, "And how exactly would that happen? I mean we kept it a secret all our lives to this point, so what would make our parents think otherwise?" Feeling left out, Kirino touched on the issue a bit. "How could you say such things to us? It's not like you have proof of us together, do you?" With the hint of a creeping smile on her face, Ayase declared, "Yes, if only there was a time when you both were careless enough to be seen together like this in public.. Maybe if you were tricked into displaying how much you felt for each other elsewhere, then maybe I'd finally have my evidence."

Seeing the big picture, Kyuosuke admitted, "Kirino, don't let this monster toy with you mind! She 's only messing with us. She couldn't possibly have what she says she does." Finally feeling like he's resolved the situation for what is truly is, he sat back down and concentrated on what he would say next. While her brother regained his confidence about how false Ayase's words must be to them, Kirino half-heartedly stated, "The arcade. that must be your proof... "

Suddenly their evil friend clapped her hands together, showing how correct she must have been. Then she took out several photos from her bag, depicted the night before, with Kuroneko tricking them both. Kirino cautiously asked, "So who all are you planning to show these to?" Ayase proudly exclaimed, "Well since most of your friends are otaku freaks, I think the best plan of action to get you two to stop acting like this would be to show this to your parents. They'll surely hate you more than they ever had with all your pornographic fetishes and young, exposed sister fantasies! And for you Kyuosuke, your dad will most likely disown you entirely for how what you've done together as a sick and twisted couple!" Finally, with both of them speechless, Ayase left them to become filled with rage and terror with what their betrayer had just discussed. Soon, they settled down together, comforting one another, while also mentally preparing for their enemy's next strike on their affections.


	6. Chapter 6 - Parental Guidance

Spin Off -Chapter 6:

As they slept anxiously in their separate rooms, Kyuosuke and Kirino woke up to the same horrifying scream that sounded like their parents. Not wanting to be the next victim, they both grabbed intimidating objects to shake up the intruders. Kyuosuke picked up a long wooden pole beside his sister, who found one of her rare, diamond encrusted staffs from the extended Star Witch Meruru show. Both throwing their doors open in sync with one another, they heard a huge smack as they knocked both of the looming figures to the ground.

Making out a low groan from both of their parents as they hit the floor, the siblings threw their weapons aside, and slowly approached the situation. As their dad recovered from the impact, he got up, throwing his son across the hall. He roared at him, "You are a disgrace to this family! You think you can put us through all this torment and still come of it unharmed? You better be thankful that your mother is around to save you!" Having a new sense of empathy, Kyuosuke apoligized, "I am incredibly sorry for hurting you. It's just that your peircings scream made me suspect that you were in trouble!"

Soon, Kirino appeared, still extremely tired from her lack of sleep. Joining the argument, she told her mother respectfully, "I had no Idea you were right there. I am in your favor for this indecent.." Her mother replied impatiently, "We are not mad for the injuries you caused, but the corruption in your heart dear.. you can't date your brother even if you feel it's the right thing to do." Then their father spoke angrily at them, "This kind is sickening stuff will not be tolerated in my household! What you have been doing is wrong and looked down upon by all the Japan, and everywhere else for that matter! If you choose to continue this filthy nature you will have to live on your own from now on. You'll have to start up again from the bottom of society, since I won't give your broken ideals any help at all!"

Shocked, Kyuosuke tried to backtrack from the beginning of the conversation. He wondered how his father could have ever found out about them. Then he switched subjects, "Who on earth fed you such lies! This is simply not true at all!" His father spoke up again, "So you mean to tell me that my accusations are false. Do you think I'm stupid, because I'm most definitely not! I now realize how she always looks at you, short glances of desperation your way. She's clearly waiting for you to try and take the blame for her, and you are are about to do so miserably!"

Not knowing how much more he could take, Kyuosuke looked around the room, noticing a very familiar picture stuck to the back of his door. He thought, so that's what my father had seen.. that devil Ayase must have put in there after we went to bed, thinking we were still safe from her evil plan. Seeing the same thing as well, Kirino gasped, horrified by what she saw on her door too. Then she stood up proudly, determined to convince them that they will never be seperated by anyone, even if that's her own parents. Snapping back to the task at hand, their mother agreed, "I really think that this is what's best for you two right now. If you think that this is too much to face alone, You could just quit being awkwardly attracted to eachother. I mean how hard is it to find someone else you are capable to love?"

Kirino answered unnerved, "Fine. If we have to move out we will. This won't stop us from seeing eachother!" With her brother's pleading gaze apparent, the pair made a silent promise to follow through on this completely. Kyuosuke returned, "So be it. We'll be out of here far sooner than it would take to beg us to come back. Start gathering your stuff sister, cause we're leaving as soon as possible." Before they had the chance to leave, their father added, "Don't you forget to take all your disgraceful, meaningless material with you. If I find anything left lying around, I will throw it out, no matter expensive it might have been!"

Feeling truly crushed, their mother returned half-heartedly, "I wish you would just listen to us for a minute. I'm sure we could resolve this easily later, without any fuss from either of you. Could you please just do that for me?" Without any self control remaining in his weakened state, Kyuosuke yelled, "Mom, You are busting making everything much worse! Its not like we have any control over what happens after this point..." Feeling even worse from her son's answer, their sobbing mother left them with their father to deal the rest of the damage. But having said everything that was needed, their father walked away as well, leaving the children to do as they pleased until their time was finally up.


End file.
